Pokemon Ranger: Guardians of Oblivia
by RangerTakara
Summary: While on a mission, a young Pokemon Ranger named Mindy gets separated from her partner and washes up on Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region. When she wakes up, she will try to do everything she can to get her partner back and stop the Pokemon Pinchers from stealing Pokemon from their homes. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!
1. Separation and a Flashback

**Me: Hey, Everyone! I'm gonna be doing my Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs story now! If you saw in my profile, this Guardian Signs story doesn't feature Summer in it. Instead, it features my OC, Mindy, as the hero. I'm sorry to all the readers who expected Obliviashipping in this. But I promise, this story will be great! I will now have Summer do the disclaimer.**

**Summer: Takara doesn't own Pokémon Ranger except for her OC, Mindy. **

**Me: Please don't yell at me for not putting Summer in the story. I am promising on everything that I own that this story will be a good one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

The sky in the Oblivia Region was calm. The clouds were puffy, the breeze was gentle, and the Pidgey were singing happily.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted as the Pidgey scattered.

Suddenly, a large red and white Pokémon known as Latias quickly zoomed through the sky. It was dodging green plasma balls being shot at it with incredible speed. Shooting the plasma balls at the Latias was a man and a woman dressed in green. They were riding big UFO shaped vehicles.

"Just give up already!" the man shouted.

"Do you really think you can get away!?" the woman shouted.

"Not so fast!" another voice shouted.

The two UFO riders whirled around. A Staraptor was flying behind them. On top of it was a girl, about seventeen years old. She had blue eyes and black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She also had red goggles pulled in front of her eyes and a yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Who is that?" the man asked.

"Wait…Red goggles, a yellow scarf…And a Capture Styler!" the woman exclaimed.

"You're…A Pokémon Ranger!" the man exclaimed.

The UFO riders used a Pidgey to attack the Ranger, but she caught it with ease. The man turned around and saw the Latias flying away.

"Aw, man!" the man yelled. "Not only was our Pidgey captured, but our target got away!" He faced the Ranger. "Hard to believe that someone could pull off a midair capture like that, though…You're something else!"

"Thanks!" the Ranger laughed.

"Oblivia's very peaceful, so we don't need another Ranger!" the woman snapped.

"Yeah, so this is how we get rid of unnecessary trash…With a Plasma Cannon!" the man yelled before shooting a plasma ball at the Ranger. The Ranger guided her Staraptor away from the plasma ball.

"Wow, is that the best you got? Weak!" the Ranger taunted.

The UFO riders ignored her.

"How did that Ranger manage to dodge my attack?" the man asked.

"You're good," the woman admitted, "but let's see if you can handle our double-team attack!"

The Ranger managed to move out of the way from the blasts and nearly got hit from a few of them.

"Oh no!" the man cried, "My Plasma Cannon's battery is dead!"

"Mine too!" the woman cried, "Scaring our target with wild firing might not have been the best idea…"

"No duh!" the Ranger smirked.

"…I guess we'll just have to ram 'er!" the woman announced.

The Ranger and Staraptor braced themselves for what's gonna happen next.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled. "Let's make this a fair fight!"

The girl Ranger looked and saw a boy Ranger, about the same age as her, riding on a Staraptor. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He also wore the same red goggles and yellow scarf as the girl Ranger.

"Hey, Ben!" she greeted, "Great timing!"

"Thanks, Mindy," Ben said while smiling, "Sorry for taking so long. You really know how to fly fast!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not that good..." Mindy said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, great, there were more than one of them!" the female groaned. "It looks like we're gonna have to retreat!"

"Hold on, there's one more on this side!" a different voice called.

The UFO riders and the Rangers looked and saw a man emerge from the clouds. The man had blood red eyes and blonde hair with a red streak in it. He was dressed in red and was also riding a red UFO shaped vehicle.

"Leader!" the female exclaimed, "They're Pokémon Rangers!"

"You think I don't know that? Why can't you two take care of these two stupid brats?!" the man yelled at the male and female UFO riders.

"BRATS?! SO NOT NICE!" Mindy hissed.

"Yeah, we aren't the leaders of a team that can't handle a couple of 'brats'!" Ben fumed.

The man glared at Ben, "Hey you, do you know the consequences for mouthing off like that? I have just the thing for a tough-talking brat like you. Skydiving…without a parachute!"

When he finished his sentence, he shot many plasma balls at Ben. Mindy and Ben's eyes widened.

"BEN, NO!" Mindy yelled as she and her Staraptor, without thinking, flew in front of Ben, taking the full blast. She let out a blood curdling scream as the plasma balls smashed into her body. She lost her grip on her Staraptor and fell off, falling to her death.

When everything cleared up, Ben opened his eyes and looked around.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked.

"Sacrificing themselves to save another, how bold. You should at least thank your partner for saving you, 'cause now she's hurdling headfirst into the ocean," The man smirked.

"W-WHAT?!" Ben cried, panicking, "MINDY, NO!"

"Well now, you seem lucky. We might as well make you into our lucky charm," The man smirked again, "You two, take him away, and lock him up tight. I don't want to hear him crying all the time."

As Ben was led away, he couldn't stop thinking about Mindy. He didn't know if she was dead or still alive. She had sacrificed herself to save him! As tears slid down his face, he silently whispered the last words he spoke for a long time.

"Mindy…no…"

* * *

Mindy was still falling. She was scared, but she knew what to do. She pulled out her breather and shoved it into her mouth. But once she hit the water, her Styler got knocked off her wrist. Before she could go get it, a Mantyke curiously grabbed the Styler into its mouth and swam deeper with it. Mindy immediately swam after it. After some time, she managed to catch up with the Pokémon. Mantyke dropped the Styler onto a submerged platform with a strange, colorful design on it. Mindy reattached her Styler to her wrist. She looked at the pattern on the platform.

"_That's a strange pattern..._" She thought.

Suddenly, everything started to rumble. Mindy started to get scared.

"Danger! Danger!" Voice Nav. warned. "Massive object approaching! Danger! Danger! Extremely strong current! The current i…s…zzz zzz zzz…"

Mindy looked up and saw a huge submarine heading her way. Her face turned white. She tried to swim away, but the current took her away. As she struggled to get out of the current, she hit her head on the side of the submarine and fell unconscious.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Young Pokemon Rangers," Prof. Hastings said, "I've heard so much about you. I'm Prof. Hastings, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology. Are you familiar with my work?"_

_Mindy and Ben opened their mouths to speak._

_"No need to answer that," Hastings told them. "I called you here because I have an extraordinary Mission for you two."_

_"An extraordinary Mission?" Ben questioned._

_"That sounds interesting," Mindy said._

_"Indeed," Hastings agreed. "I'm sure you've heard of this. There is an awful group of people who control Pokemon and take them away from their homes. They are called..." He turned to the two Rangers._

_"Pokemon Pinchers!" He said dramatically._

_Both Rangers sweatdropped._

_"That's a really stupid name..." Mindy muttered under her breath._

_"Up until some time ago," Hastings continued, "the members worked independently, but now these Pokemon Pinchers are starting to become a unified outfit. The question is why. In any case, they're probably up to no good. I want the two of you to head for the Oblivia Region, investigate their plans, and, if necessary, stop them."_

_"Whoa, wait! Wait a second!" cried a familiar voice. Murph, the Ranger Union's PR, came rushing in. __"If you need an explanation of the Oblivia Region, leave it to me!"_

_"Murph!" Hastings yelled angrily, "I will take care of the explanation, thank you very much!"_

_"Please, Prof. Hastings!" Murph begged, "Don't take away any of my few remaining responsibilities!"_

_Hastings sighed and waved for Murph to explain._

_"Well then, let me give you a brief explanation of the Oblivia Region," Murph said, "In a sense, it's a place the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise!"_

_"You may be right that it is peaceful." Hastings agreed, "That is, however, what these Pinchers may be after. The area is so peaceful that we only have one Area Ranger stationed there."_

_"This is the Oblivia Region's motto: 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends'," Murph explained, "Sounds like adventure, doesn't it?"_

_"It kinda does," Ben agreed._

_"Indeed," Hastings also agreed, "Recently, many archeology buffs have been visiting these islands. If I ever had the time, I would definitely like to visit, but..." He then __turned to Ben and Mindy. "Now listen, you two. It may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down."_

_"Now is the second part of my explanation of the Oblivia Region," Murph said, "There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable, okay?"_

_Mindy and Ben looked at each other nervously._

_"That's enough!" Hastings barked, "If you are that desperate for work, I'll think of some thing for you to do. At any rate, this Mission is extremely urgent."_

_"If you're gonna give me a job, please give me some thing fun, okay?" Murph asked._

_"That's something you'll just need to look forward to," Hastings replied before turning back to Mindy and Ben. "Our discussion has gone slightly off track, my young Rangers."_

_"Slightly?" Ben thought._

_"I want you both to depart immediatly for the Oblivia Region," Hastings told them. "Cooperate with Pokemon and foil the Pincher's plans. Defend nature and peace for everyone."_

_"Understood." Ben and Mindy said and exited the room._

_As they walked outside, Mindy looked at Ben._

_"H-hey, Ben?" she asked him._

_"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked her._

_"Do you think we can do this?"_

_"Mindy," Ben started to say as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I know we can do this. If we couldn't, then Hastings would've probably had someone else do this Mission."_

_"I guess you're right," Mindy said while smiling softly._

_"Good. Now let's go save Oblivia!" Ben said confidently._

_"Right," Mindy said._

_They both high fived and went off._

* * *

**Me: This is looking pretty good.**

**Summer: Takara, when do you go back to school?**

**Me: August 27.**

**Summer: O.O So, in one week, you'll be back in school?**

**Me: Yeah, and to all the readers, I'm SO sorry for not updating for a whole month. I was really busy and I have this huge math packet to do. I'm still working on the next chapter for Pokemon Ranger & the Missing Ranger and Victini, but I didn't have time to work on it due to all these things I have to do before school.**

**Summer: Okay, then. If you want RangerTakara to update and continue this story, then review.**


	2. Pichu, Booker, and Renbow Island

**Me: I feel stressed today...**

**Summer: Is it because you're back in school and because of that, you won't be able to update that often now?**

**Me: Yes! Why do I have to go back to school so da*n early?! DX**

**Mindy: OMG, you said the D word! O.O**

**Me: O.O *Covers mouth* I'm so sorry! I'm just so stressed out! Oh man, I don't think I can take the stress of going back to school anymore! DX *Starts hyperventilating***

**Summer: Uh oh. Breathe, Takara! *Hands me paper bag***

**Me: *Starts breathing into paper bag***

**Mindy: All right, while Takara tries not to die from stress, she does not own anything except for me, Mindy, in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Mindy's body was aching all over. She was soaking wet and had a very bad taste in her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened up and noticed that she had washed up on a beach. She slowly sat up and held her head.

"Ugh, my head hurts..." She groaned. As she stood up, she heard a buzzing noise coming from her Styler. "Voice Nav.?"

"Seawater...bzzzz...penetrated...bzzz bzzzz..." Voice Nav. buzzed.

"Nuts, now my Styler's acting screwy..." Mindy groaned.

"This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region… Bzzzz…"

Mindy looked around and saw sand, palm trees, and everything else.

"Wow, what a coincidence washing up on an island in Oblivia." She said to herself.

Suddenly, Voice Nav. started to recover.

"Please verify that you own this Styler by entering your name." Voice Nav. ordered.

Mindy gave her Styler an 'Are-you-freaking-serious' face, but did what Voice Nav. said.

"Mindy."

"Mindy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your name has been verified. Recovery is almost complete."

"Finally."

"The Styler's communication functions cannot be recovered. Communication with Ben is currently impossible."

Mindy gasped in shock. Not only was she separated from Ben, she can't even communicate with him to make sure that he was okay. She started to get even more worried about him.

"Current location… X Coordinate 055665 Y Coordinate 355671. You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region. According to the data about this area: Dolce Island is uninhabited. The nearest inhabited island is Renbow Island, which is north of Dolce Island, across a narrow strait." Voice Nav. explained.

"I might as well head for Renbow Island." Mindy said. Before heading into the forest, she looked towards the ocean, closed her eyes, and whispered quietly, "Ben, please, please be okay. I'll find you, I promise."

As she walked through the island, she remembered getting her mission with Ben. She remembered him telling her that they can do the mission. She also remembered saving him from a blast and now he's probably captured by now. She couldn't help but blame herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to think about Ben. She felt like breaking down and crying her heart out. But before she could, she heard a voice.

"Pichuu…"

Mindy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. Up ahead, she saw a Pichu with a blue ukulele on its back.

"Pichu!" it yelled angrily when it saw her.

"Uh oh, looks like Pichu's gonna attack. I better calm it down." Mindy thought.

She aimed her Styler at the Pichu and shouted, "Capture on!" After a few seconds, Mindy managed to successfully capture it. She slowly walked up to the Pichu. It looked up at her confusedly. She smiled and crouched down to it.

"It's okay, Pichu. I'm a friend. I'm not here to hurt you." She assured it.

"Pichu!" it exclaimed happily before playing a few notes on its ukulele.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Mindy squealed.

"Pichu, you're okay!" a voice exclaimed.

Mindy stood up and saw and old man running over to Pichu.

"Pichuu." Pichu said while running over to the old man.

"Where are your other Pichu friends?" the old man asked Pichu.

"Pichu…" Pichu replied sadly.

"Don't know, huh? Who were those folks who showed up on those UFO-lookin' things anyhow? I was far away, and I couldn't see very well… But what were they doin' chasin' Pokémon 'round anyways?" the old man asked. He looked up and noticed Mindy.

"Well, what do we have here? A Pokémon Ranger! I've never seen ya 'round these parts. What's yer name?" he asked her.

"M-my name's Mindy, sir." Mindy told him.

"Mindy, huh? Not a bad name. I'm Booker, the master shipbuilder from Renbow Island across the way." He said.

"Pichu!" Pichu exclaimed happily.

"This island doesn't have so many places much higher than this, so if there was a tidal wave or somethin', there wouldn't be anyplace to run. So to make sure I'm ready, I'm always buildin' small boats. They're life rafts for the Pokémon that can't swim or fly." Booker explained.

"I see!" Mindy said.

Pichu played a tune on its ukulele.

"Pichuu! Picchu!" it exclaimed happily.

"Seems like little Ukulele Pichu's taken a shine to you!" Booker exclaimed.

"Ukulele Pichu?" Mindy questioned.

"I came up with the nickname 'Ukulele Pichu.' The blue ukulele looks great on the Pichu, eh?" Booker asked.

"It sure does!" Mindy agreed.

"This little Pichu's smile always makes me feel better when I'm worn out from a hard day of shipbuildin'. So I threw together a ukulele with leftover wood. It can't really play, but every time electricity runs through it, the ukulele makes a little twang. So it's a great toy for Pichu." Booker explained.

Pichu played more notes on its ukulele.

"By the by, have ya ever seen a UFO?" Booker asked.

Mindy tilted her head in confusion. "A UFO?"

"When I was strollin' 'long the beach of Renbow Island, I saw UFOs flyin' above Dolce Island. I was worried about the Pokémon, so I hurried over on my boat. When I got here, a suspicious group was chasin' 'round the Pokémon. Then, before I could even holler, they disappeared into the sky on their UFOs. Were they aliens?"

"Uh, I seriously don't think aliens exist." Mindy said while sweatdropping.

"This Pichu was fine, but there's no sign of its little Pichu pals or any other of its other Pokémon friends." Booker said.

"Pichuuu…" Pichu said sadly.

"That's terrible!" Mindy exclaimed.

"They probably hid themselves somewheres." Booker guessed.

"I guess so. Anyways, Booker, do you think you could take me to Renbow Island?" Mindy asked.

"'Course I can!" Booker exclaimed before turning to Pichu. "Now, Pichu. Why don't you let your hidin' friends know that those bad folks are gone. You can use the sound of your ukulele to let 'em know!"

"Pichu! Pichuu!" Pichu exclaimed before disappearing into the bushes.

"Say hello to your friends!" Booker called.

"Well then, let's go." Mindy said as she and Booker went deeper into the forest and eventually came across a log, so Mindy captured a nearby Bulbasaur and had it cut up the log. After a few minutes, they saw Renbow Island on the horizon.

"That's where we're headed, Renbow Island." Booker said, "I live in Cocona Village on that island. Renbow Island boasts bountiful Pokémon-filled nature, simple and honest folk, and the magnificent Wireless Tower on top of that mountain."

Mindy nodded and they continued walking. Once they reached the pier, Booker noticed something.

"What? My boat is gone?!" he cried, looking at the empty dock. He walked back to Mindy. "I must've been in such a rush that I plumb forgot to tie my boat to the pier. I may be a master shipbuilder, but I'm a tad rash and tend to do things like this from time to time… Now I've done it… I can't get back to Renbow Island now."

"Well, there has to be some way for us to get there." Mindy said, trying to be positive.

Booker turned and saw another wooden boat nearby and got an idea.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, turning back to Mindy. "We can just use the ship I've started building!"

"_S-started_ building? Are you sure that's safe?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"No need fer the worried face." Booker assured her, "Even if it ain't finished, I still built it! It's still safer than other people's finished boats. I need a favor though, Mindy. Can you push that boat into the ocean?"

"Why me?" she asked.

"Usually I need about five strong backs to move it, but today all I got is you. You're a Pokémon Ranger, so you can figure somethin' out, right?" Booker asked.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mindy said before running into the woods. A minute later, she returned with an Ursaring.

"Ursaring, tackle that boat into the water!" she commanded.

Ursaring roared and tackled the boat, causing it to slide down the cliff and into the ocean.

"Thanks, Ursaring!" Mindy thanked as the Ursaring ran off.

"That's a Pokémon Ranger for ya! Now we can go to Renbow Island." Booker said.

"Great, let's go!" Mindy exclaimed as she and Booker went over to the boat.

"Well then, now our long voyage shall begin!" Booker exclaimed.

Mindy gave him a weird look.

"…Well, actually, it's over in a flash. I've always been wantin' to say that." Booker explained.

All of a sudden, Pichu ran over, panting.

"Pichuuu!" it cried.

"Pichu?" Booker asked.

Pichu jumped into the boat, surprising everyone.

"What's wrong, little Pichu?" Booker asked. "You couldn't find yer friends? Which means that they aren't here anymore?"

"Pichuu!" Pichu exclaimed.

"I guess Pichu wants to leave Dolce Island and search for its friends on Renbow Island." Mindy guessed.

"Alrighty, get on board." Booker told Mindy, "Pichu's goin' with us to Renbow Island!"

"Okay, let's get going!" Mindy exclaimed as she jumped into the boat and she, Booker, and Pichu headed to Renbow Island.

After one minute, they arrived at Renbow Island.

"Pretty quickly, wasn't it?" Booker asked as they got off the boat.

"Yeah," Mindy said while holding her head.

"You okay there, Mindy?" Booker asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a little headache." Mindy answered.

"You can rest at my house right over there." Booker said while pointing at a large, wooden house close by.

They walked off the dock and three kids, two boys and a girl, ran over to greet them.

"Welcome back, Booker!" one of the boys greeted.

"Hello there, Ralph." Booker returned, "You're still full of energy, I can see."

"Oh, stop it, Booker! You're embarrassing me!" Ralph laughed. He turned to Mindy. "By the way, who's this?"

"This here's Mindy, a Pokémon Ranger." Booker answered.

"Hi everyone!" Mindy said, waving at them.

The kids crowded around Mindy.

"Really? A Ranger? But that Pokémon Ranger uniform looks a little different." The other boy said.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Ranger with red goggles and a yellow scarf before." The girl said.

"The uniform does seem a little different." Booker agreed, "But there's no doubt Mindy's a Ranger, though. The proof is that I saw the whirlin' 'round stuff with my own eyes."

"Whirl stuff around?" Ralph asked in surprise, "You mean a capture?! If that's what it was, I sure wish I could've seen it." He then noticed Pichu. "You sure don't see Ukulele Pichu come to this island often."

"Pichu!" Pichu exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone that a Ranger has come to our village, 'cause I think everyone is worried about this UFO stuff." Ralph said before he and his friends ran off to the village.

"He's such a reliable boy. He can probably tell you lots 'bout this island as well. By the by… I'll bet you're all tuckered out from everythin' today. Why don't you rest at my place for a spell?" Booker offered.

"Okay…" Mindy said, starting to feel lightheaded.

Mindy, Booker, and Pichu walked to Booker's house. As she walked, Mindy felt more worried and lightheaded. Suddenly, she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Me: *Breathing normal again* Looks like we have a cliffhanger! :D**

**Mindy: Poor me... :(**

**Summer: This was probably the longest chapter you've ever wrote.**

**Me: True! And do you know what I am excited for most in the story?**

**Mindy: What?**

**Me: The romance! :D**

**Summer: *Facepalm* Of course... -_-**

**Mindy: If you guys want an update, then review! ;D**

**Me: By the way, if you want, can you guys try to guess why Mindy fainted?**


End file.
